Last Words
by Mistykins06
Summary: 221B Fanfic Challenge: Sherlock is forever getting into trouble and always coming to Molly to patch him up.


221B Fanfic Challenge.

Prompt: I do stupid things and you're

my doctor AU

First line:"Any last words?"

Last line, "I have a wonderful idea, let's change the subject."

Huge love to my friend and Beta reader ThenewJefferson.

"Any last words?" Molly asked, pausing as she scooted closer to him.

"Just get on with it." He commanded through grinding teeth.

"You'll feel a small pinch..." She murmured as she focused in on the cut open before her. Sherlock hissed but said nothing as the needle and thread pulled through his skin as Molly worked to close the gash that a broken bottle had caused on his arm.

It was the second set of stitches this month. Not to mention the shoulderrelocation last week. Or the concussion last month. And then there was the whole needing of an emergency antidote to a poison he'd ingested six weeks back.

Somehow it seemed Molly Hooper had turned into a one woman A&amp;E. All for one infuriatingly reckless Sherlock Holmes.

Never mind that the overgrown five year old ran around who-knew-where doing who-knew-what with a former army doctor. No, he'd still show up at her flat and demand medical attention regardless of what she was doing or the lateness of the hour. And then fool though she may be, Molly would simply stop doing whatever she'd planned on doing to to monitor him for any further signs of an lingering issue. Molly would make him eat. Make him rest, often in her recently vacated bed more often than not. She'd vowed long ago to help him no matter what it took to do whatever he'd needed after all. And she took it as seriously as her Hippocratic oath.

If she'd bother to ask after John then Sherlock would give her a look and explain that John Watson was tending to his own injuries. Of course, occasionally John had been the cause of the injury himself that sent Sherlock to her sometimes still... Sometimes he'd simply brush off her query with a look and simply motion for her to get on with whatever he needed that night.

And it was while she sat stitching the arm of her impatient 'patient' that Molly noticed the symptoms of an underlying problem. The behavioral changes and the riskier behavior that he'd exhibited recently: Distraction, lack of appetite, restlessness. More so even than his usual self-negligence."It's big isn't it? The case your working on?" It slipped out before Molly could stop it. Her filter was quite bad sometimes when awoken at 2 am. Sherlock just looked her in a guilty and subtly surprised manner, but he didn't confirm or deny. It was serious then. Molly felt a shaky breath escape as she realized it."And dangerous?" She spoke aloud she realized by the openness of his face that he wasn't going to be refuting her in the least. Turning her head she bit her lip to still the burning that filled her eyes. Pulling in a calming breath she asked the question that she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to. "Will it take you away from here again?"

Sherlock's strong arm reached out to turn her face close to his, to meet her eyes and holding them, begging her not to ask anything more. His gaze faltered and he looked over her face, deducing. No... No, not deducing. Memorizing. Fear flashed through her and a small whimper escaped her throat. It was bad, whatever was happening.

Sherlock's eyes clamped shut and he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers. Simply holding her. This is goodbye. Molly could feel it. He was saying goodbye. Any moment he would push her away to dash out her door and out of her life for who knows how long. Without so much as a chance for her to say her piece.

Well not this time.

Quickly, before she could stop herself. Molly tilted her face up to press her lips to his firmly. Allowing her lips to tell him that's she knew this was their goodbye, that she was doing it on her terms. And that she needed him to know how she cared for him, how she always would. Swiftly Sherlock emphatically began to share the kiss. Conveying the same message she had back to her until they could go no further and both gently pulled back. Settling back into the chair he stilled as he searched her over once more. Weighing options. Stay vs run; Molly knew.

Sherlock stood finally, stepping forward he reached out his hand out to pull her up to stand. Eyes cast down, he pulled her into his arms and rested his cheek against her forehead. Minutes passed as the held one another.

"I won't say goodbye to you again Sherlock." Molly finally admitted softly.

Tilting her chin up, Sherlock kissed her gently. "I have a wonderful idea, let's change the subject."


End file.
